


A Puppeteer

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Angst With A Neutral Ending, Gen, Manipulation By A Transmitter, Origin Story, Revenge, Well a theory I guess, idk what else to put??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had been a normal Morty once, serving his grandfather, lusting over girls, doing the normal teenage thing. But that changed, once he found himself running away from giant frogs, alone, as his Rick had stranded him in the moment of danger.





	A Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is about Evil Morty, quick reminder that when 'Morty' is used, it is referring to him. But other than that, There's only a quick scene where there's light gore, so read at your own risk!

He used to be a normal Morty, a teenage boy who was eager to be praised by his grandfather, going on adventures with said grandfather, and just overall serving him. Whether it be grabbing that screwdriver "over there", or handing him his flask, he was almost always helping, or at least trying to help. 

That was until he found himself stranded by his Rick, who had opened a portal to flee from the danger they were in, closing it immediately after before Morty could have a chance to jump through. He had been so ready to jump in, that he had fallen on to the ground as the gigantic frogs neared. He scrambled and got up, running as quickly as possible, the frogs high on his tail.

He eventually got far enough ahead that he could find somewhere to turn and hide without the amphibians even noticing he hid. He took this chance, and hid behind a rock.

The boy couldn't stay there forever though, so he started planning how he would escape. He eventually thought of how Rick left their spaceship in the town they had been running out of before the giant frogs had seen them. 

_Rick had stolen alien drugs from a mafia leader. Morty had shouted at him as they were running from the alien mafia, asking why the hell he even needed the drugs. Rick had, of course, claimed that he needed to sell it on the black market for "All of that money, Morty!"_

_They couldn't get to the ship, as one of them would get shot before they could even jump in, or the aliens of the mafia who Rick stole from would shoot them out of the air. They both ran as fast as possible, eventually getting the hell out of there, but more danger had come to them, as the pair found themselves running from giant frogs._

Morty ran back to the direction of the town, hiding every now and then. Once he got into the little place, that barely occupied enough people to call it a society, he stealthed around every turn, making sure not to get caught by the mafia, or anyone, because they could be under the impression that he is a thief. 

He found his way to the ship, and started it, going as fast as possible with the process. Once he was airborne, he found his way to the Citadel of Ricks, not wanting to go back to Earth to encounter his own Rick who had betrayed him. 

The boy had been found by a Rick who wore a black long-sleeved shirt rather than the normal blue one. He had no Morty, so the formerly Rick-less Morty offered to come with him, explaining how his actual grandfather had abandoned him. 

His new grandfather, who he knew now as Evil Rick, took him to a fortress, since from what he told him, he hadn't returned to his original Beth, since he was too busy doing deeds that could be dubbed as evil.

. . .

For a while, it had gone fairly well. But eventually, the boat began to burn, and Morty had begun to distance himself from Rick. The two of them started fighting, and Morty grew weary of it all. He started to study all of Rick's traits, and built a device that could be implanted in Rick and his own's brains, used to control all of his actions. He just needed to get him knocked out, and cut his head open to put the reciever in Rick's brain, then put the transmitter in his own brain.

He had decided on sneaking up on him and hitting him with his gun, successfully knocking him out. The boy used a gas so his grandfather wouldn't wake up in the middle of the procedure, and got to work. 

. . .

After he finished with putting the reciever in his grandfather's brain, he thought of how he could get the transmitter in his own brain. The only thing he could think of was to tear his eye out of his socket and put some of the wiring into his brain. He decided to put the other part of the transmitter in an eyepatch, which he would have to keep on after it all.

Morty took in a deep breath, and set to getting his eye out. It was painful even grasping the eye, and he cried out in pain as he pulled it out of the socket. _It'll be over soon,_  he thought, and worked more.

He eventually got the transmitter wired, and just had to wait for Rick to wake up for him to be able to test it out.

. . .

Skip forward a few months or so, they had killed 27 Ricks, under the command of the fourteen year old. Revenge had been going sweet until Rick and Morty C-137 had foiled with his plans, and his own Rick had been slaughtered by the Mortys they held captive. 

So he was forced back to step one, for a puppeteer could not put on a performance without a puppet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading, Critique Is Always Welcome!!


End file.
